Paid Off
by PaintedClocks
Summary: Matt never thought anything they were forced to do at Wammys would pay off, well until now. Fluffimus Maximus. Matt/Mello


**Paid Off**

**AN: Hey guys, got another M/M for you. Just a little fluff. Disclaimer: Well duh. **

SLAM.

'Well Mello is home.' Matt rolled the cigarette in his mouth and the blond hurricane came through the door way. It had been a particular rough week on Mello, and Matt had been the target for his wrath. Mello would never really hurt Matt, but he would most certainly bitch at him. Matt's fingers flew over his PSP as Mello threw his feathered coat across the room at nothing in particular. He stood for a moment just glaring at the floor, perhaps trying to melt it with sheer mind power.

"Hey Mels, rough day?" Mello snapped his head up to Matt, he could almost hear the floor sigh in relief to be free from the blazing gaze. Mello didn't answer him. He just went back to get his coat and pulled out his keys. He stomped over to Matt and chastely kissed him on the forehead.

"I'm going out, I'll be back later." Mello barely uttered before he was out the door. Matt hit pause on his game and pulled the cigarette from his mouth and let out a long exhale, smoke rising up to soak into the ceiling. This was bad. When Mello came home and screamed and stomped and threw things, Matt knew he could make it better with a hug or a kiss. However if he come home without a word and wasn't even yelling, Matt knew something was bothering him deep down. He must have spoken to Near today. He always gets so somber when he visits or threatens Near. Matt picked up his game again and got to a save point then clicked it off. He needed to do something for his lover when he came home. If he doesn't Mello could stay in this funk for a while.

He rose from the couch, his joints all popping from sitting for hours unmoving. He reached up to his goggles and moved them to around his neck and rubbed his eyes. How long had he been sitting there? Doesn't matter, he had to focus on mission: Happy Mello right now. He looked around the apartment for some kind of clue of where to start. Well there was always buying gobs of chocolate, but even for Mello it only helps so much. He shifted his gaze to the back of the apartment. As soon as he saw it he knew it was perfect.

'Just like the old days.'

After a few minutes of fiddling with it, Matt got it to work perfectly and everything was set up for when Mello would come home. Now to play the waiting game……and hope that Mello doesn't punch him when he tries this.

He didn't have to wait long. Minutes later he heard Mello's motorcycle roar into the complex garage, hopefully he had cooled off a little. Matt stood in the living room, a little nervous and waited for Mello to come barging in. After all he hadn't done this since there days at Wammy's. He could hear the metallic clinking of keys at there door as Mello fidgeted with the lock and finally got the rusty thing to open. His head was down when he came in and discarded his coat, this time carefully placing it on the kitchen counter. Matt waited patiently for him to look up and ask an obvious question. He finally did his hair a little disheveled from the wind of the bike. His ice blue eyes were much softer than earlier, thank god. He quirked an eyebrow at Matt who was standing awkwardly in the living room. The couch and coffee table were pushed aside and the stereo system that is hardly used was connected up to the TV, Matt waiting eagerly in the now unoccupied space with a remote in one hand.

"Matt, what are you doing?" Mello asked, a tiny bit of amusement in his voice, but he was still upset. Matt pointed the remote at the stereo system and clicked a button. A moment later soft music came through the speakers, an older one that Mello had not heard in quite some time. It was a Bobby Darin, classic. Matt threw the remote on the couch and opened his arms inviting Mello to him. Mello just quirked his eyebrow even higher. Matt sighed and walked over to Mello grabbing his hand and dragging him into the middle of the living room. He turned Mello to him and placed his hand on Mello's slim hips and smirked at him. Mello didn't move.

"Matt—"

"Just dance with me you prick." Matt mumbled to him. Mello stared at him for second, Matt was afraid he would refuse and lock himself in his room to sulk again. The next thing he knew Mello raised his arms around his neck and pulled him closer so they were chest to chest and started to sway to the music. Matt smiled and wrapped his arms Mello's back to bring him even closer.

They both swayed gently to music, not saying anything just enjoying the others presence. Mello dug his face into Matt's neck and nuzzled him while Matt tangled his hands in Mello's golden hair. He breathed in his scent of his far too expensive chocolate shampoo and kissed his hair.

"Hey, Mels remember when Roger made all of us take dance lessons?" he mumbled against the golden halo of hair. Mello laughed a little.

"Yeah I remember, you were so bad at it, stumbling all over the place." Matt pulled away from him and looked at him with a fake scowl.

" Me? Remember how bad you were? You dance like a board, stiff and awkward."

Mello looked at him and reflected his fake scowl. They burst into laughter, Mello's head falling onto Matt's collarbone in silent laughter. Matt pulled Mello's chin up and kissed him, true and sincere, then pulled away with his fingers still on Mello's chin looking into his eyes. Emerald green and ice blue melting together.

"Well it seems to have paid off." Mello smiled and had to agree.


End file.
